


Summertime Sadness

by PinkLemonade1886



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Female Mahariel - Freeform, Female Warden - Freeform, Summertime Sadness, Zevran Arainai - Freeform, dragon age origins - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLemonade1886/pseuds/PinkLemonade1886
Summary: Inspired by ‘Summertime Sadness’ by Lana Del Rey, this songfic tells the story of how Zevran managed after the death of my personal Warden, Autumn Mahariel.





	Summertime Sadness

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know. That baby, you the best_

He lived his days in an everlasting winter without a soul to make the sun break through the dark clouds that engulfed his heart. The memory of her lifeless body, frail and cold to the touch, haunted him each time he closed his golden eyes. How strange that her warmth could be so easily forgotten as soon as lifted her into his arms and tried to breath life into her cyanotic lips. For all his glibness, he found himself weighed down by the regret of all the things he never said to her because he naively believed their final kiss expressed everything that needed to be said.

 _Oh my God, I feel it in the air_  
_Telephone wires above are sizzlin’ like a snare_  
_Honey I’m on fire, I feel it everywhere_  
_Nothin’ scares me anymore_

The sorrow that he drowned himself in soon evolved into something far different the longer he festered in his own grief. There was no force in Thedas that could lift him from the his prison save for the rage that brewed beneath the surface of his flirtatious facade. Bitter tears streamed down his cheeks as he sat in the darkness, hands shaking from the alcohol he eagerly downed in the hopes of easing his heartache. He tried to remember the feel of her flaxen hair between his fingers as she rested in his arms, sleeping peacefully knowing he was her protector; The clarity in her icy blue eyes called to him with the promise that she would love him for eternity. Her presence was felt all around him but there was no comfort in believing that he would find her laying next to him when the morning came.

 _Think I’ll miss you forever_  
_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies_  
_Later’s better than never_  
_Even if you’re gone I’m gonna drive, drive, drive_

The void that she left in his heart felt endless. Her memory loomed over him like a dark cloud could only remind him of what they never were. Fantasies of marriage and family that once felt so tangible caused his eyes to water and his heart to become consumed in the despair he had learned to live with. Even as the months turned into years, there was no cure for his pain. During the moments of quiet, he often found himself toying with a ring that was decorated with Dalish designs etched into the silver. Her parting gift that would traditionally be given to her betrothed, he could only grasp to his last string of hope that he would see her after his death.

“Cruel to the end, mi amor,” he wept with his the ring held tightly in his hand and his head held low as if he were praying to the Maker. Praying the wherever she was, she was finally at peace and she would be there waiting for him wearing that coy smile he had fallen in love with so many years before.


End file.
